Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Lunar Army
by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf
Summary: Order has been lost, and the world stands between life and death. Two armies, Lunar and Solar, fight for control over a crumbling and dying land. At the height of this imbalance, and Eevee awakens in a snowy cavern, remembering nothing but her name and the fact that she was once human. Warning: Dark and Violent.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Lunar Army**

**Wanda: hello everyone, and welcome to my FIRST POKEMON FIC! (throws confetty) I love Pokemon a whole lot, and the Mystery Dungeon games are some of my favorite out of all the existing games. I always wanted to be a Pokemon. This particular fanfic has been a brainchild of mine ever since I played Explorers when it first came out, and I hope you all like it! I don't own Pokemon!**

**Prologue**

_Hello. _

...Huh?

...I see a light. A pretty light. That's funny. I didn't think this is what you'd see when people died...when I would die.

...Everything's been washed away. I wished that sometimes...times...I think I did, anyway.

...

...Where am I?

_You're about to enter the magical world of Pokemon._

World...of Pokemon?

I don't understand – why...

...ah!

There's something I'm forgetting. Something important. But ... I can't... agh. I'm so tired. I'm confused. Should I be dead?

_Not quite. Not yet._

Not yet, huh. Well, that makes me feel _loads _better.

_You mean very much to the future of this world..._

_I have reached out to you before because of this..._

You have?

Who are you?

_All in time, child of winter..._

_The world of humans is different from the world of pokemon. Pokemon have different souls then a human. By nature we are stronger, and we have very different lives. _

Why can't I just go as I am now? Why do I have to transform into a pokemon?

_We have lived separate for many years now. An old legend, and an old mistake, separated our words, broke a seal holding back everlasting darkness, and that very shadow looms over the edge of our world now. It grows in strength every day it goes by unfought._

...Yeah, that does sound kind of bad. But why come to me? Why not just ask a pokemon to do this? I'm admittedly confused right now, but I highly doubt that I'm what people would consider 'heroine' material.

_I have considered this for a long time, child of winter. You are tied to the imbalance of the world, and only you can reset it._

I...don't like the sound of that. Alright. Pokemon it is then.

_Before you do anything else, I have to determine what sort of person you are._

Well, I hope you aren't disappointed or anything. You probably will be. Wouldn't be the first time I've gotten volunteered for something.

_Before you can enter, you have to answer some questions. _

Uh. shouldn't I already be – I thought I remembered something, but it slipped away from me. I'm so confused; I hate feeling like this.

Well, alright, Mr. Omnipotent Voice. Start asking.

_Do you get frustrated easily? _

You have no idea. When things get difficult, my temper gets away from me all the time. My passions... boil very close to the surface. It hasn't always been an asset...it's gotten me into some nasty scrapes. At least, I think it has. But when it matters, it gives me the determination to see whatever I'm doing through to the end. I'm angry enough...I don't let anything stop me.

_When faced with a challenge, how do you approach it? Do you get anxious? Approach it head on?_

I have a habit of running into things without thinking it through when I'm in the heat of something. Some times I do get anxious, but that's when the circumstances look completely impossible, but in the end my temper usually kicks in and sends me towards a conclusion.

_A door to an important room is jammed. What do you do? Try the handle until it moves? Try to break it down? Call for help?_

(snorts) I might try the handle first, but then my much maligned temper kicks in and I try to bulldoze the stupid thing. Probably hurting myself in the process.

_So you get rough when you're faced with difficult obstacles. What do you do when a situation requires a calmer mind? _

Try and sit back and think...once I've calmed down, it's easier to think...to try to find another way to approach the situation, there's probably an option that hadn't occurred to me yet. Even I have to admit, that usually gets better results.

_When you've failed a task, what do you do? Get angry? Cry? Take it out on others?_

Mostly I do get angry...usually at myself. I hate it when I can't handle something alone; it makes me feel helpless. I think that people will think less of me if I can't take care of some situations on my own. Some times I have lashed out at my friends when I can't deal with the results...I hate being a failure so much I'd rather not admit it...I'm ashamed of those times, they deserve better then that...I try not to let that happen anymore.

_You do care about the people nearest to you, then._

Of course I do. I can pretend otherwise all I want, but I like people, and I do want friends. My only friends are my entire world...without them, I can't do anything but survive. I thought that was all I needed once...I was wrong...when they get angry with me, it hurts, especially when I deserve it.

_I can understand that. Now, tell me – when you're in a social setting like a market place, are you cheerful? Do you say hello, offer to help people out, even when they don't ask for it?_

I don't mind being friendly with people. I usually am, whenever the sun's out and nothing's bothering me that day, I'm chipper and don't mind just hanging around, helping old ladies cross rivers and stuff like that. I like helping other people. My emotions can riot, but they don't rule me completely. Maybe that makes me a goodie two shoes, but just being nice to others gives me a nice feeling...something warm in my chest.

_It's good to hear your inner qualities can overrule your temper. If you're having a bad day, how do you deal with it? Do you throw a fit? Take time off to calm yourself? Try and talk about it with someone else?_

Usually, I just keep to myself, wait for everything to pile up and up until I finally snap under it and freak out, regardless of who's near me or what's going on at the moment. Thankfully, I have a quick burnout once the adrenaline has run its course, but it can be...damaging depending on how bad the day has gone. Not the most inspired coping mechanisms – its the kind that can get you into trouble.

_I'll be frank. Has this broken any of your friendships?_

...It's come close a few times. But my friends understand that this can be hard for me. They've been willing to stick with me even when I've let them down. ...That's why they're so important to me.

_You have close friends then?_

A few. I spent a long time, with everyone being frightened of me...it was a painful, lonely time...but there's been at least one who wasn't scared of me, regardless of how I acted sometimes. I owe them a lot.

_I believe I'm starting to understand you...I have a few more questions. Do you feel compelled to go on adventures? Make discoveries? To go where no one has gone before, into uncharted lands to find ancient lore or treasure?_

...I'm not sure. I'd like an adventure. I'd like the thrill of discovery or being able to help people. But I worry about what might happen in the long run, if bad things might happen because of it, or that my stupid temper might get me into a situation I can't get out of miles from home. I worry about what might happen to anyone who decided to come with me.

_So you aren't above fear._

(snorts) Hardly. I'll be damned if I let anyone else realize it, but no. I'm really not.

_You see someone getting hurt, or threatened. What do you do? _

Intervene. Protect them. Kick some ass if I have to. Nothing makes me angrier then a bully picking on someone who can't fight back, or taking something that doesn't belong to them out of some sense of entitlement. I hate people like that. I want to protect people who can't protect themselves the way I can. I don't want to leave anyone to suffer.

_Do you believe in fate?_

Oh, like hell. I make my own decisions and my own future, fate be damned.

_Are you a violent person all the time?_

No. Only on the really bad days...I do everything I can to control it, otherwise...the other times are when I'm facing someone who deserves it. Then I unleash and don't hold back.

_Are you less angry when you're around people who are friendly with you?_

Yes. I'm a completely different person then...you wouldn't be able to recognize me. I'm gentler. More careful. Less tunnel visioned. More in control.

_Do you think the world is worth fighting for?_

...There are things wrong with the world...but that doesn't mean it isn't worth fighting for...there are good pokemon there. I can't condemn a world with so much as one innocent person left in it...because if there's even one person left, I will fight for them...for that light. It's a hard fight...so hard. Some times I want to despair, but in the end I'm always too stubborn.

_...I see. That's all the questions. Now, I need you to relax...and focus. You're aura is going to be scanned._

Aura?

_Aura is the energy of the soul, and power behind Pokemon moves. Depending on how good you are, the colour of your aura changes. The last person called here possessed a colour that I find a bit troubling..._

Last person? Wait, you called another person? Why do you need me then?

_Not personally. Another one of my...colleagues...asked for him. I didn't feel entirely comfortable with their suggestion, though, so I continued looking until I found you. Now, please...relax. Let yourself drift. Take a deep breath...then let it out..._

_Good. Your aura has been analyzed. You are...a brilliant white._

...White? ...I admit, that wasn't exactly what I was expecting.

_You have a piercing brilliance like the rays of the moon. There's a simple goodness inside you that comes as close to pure as can be. You can be harsh and unforgiving, owing to your brightness and rigidity. However, your core traits can win out even over these failings._

_I believe I understand you now. You...are a _**Damaged **_type._

Damaged?

_You have faced trauma in your history. There have been things you suffered through that were unjust, and left you with wounds that time has not healed. As a result...you can be temperamental. Easily angered. Rigid like ice. Your mind can be closed off and simple, like a soldier who takes their directions without question. You can be just as much a danger to yourself as the ones you are facing against. _

Gee, thanks. I appreciate the testament to my character.

_But these powers are walls set up to protect you from further damage; pain, loss or disappointment._

_Ready for fights, a good warrior, but not a patient one, and your hotheadedness can cost you in the wrong situations. However, you're not incapable of change. You are able to adapt to different situations even if you initially can't understand them. You can learn from your mistakes. You apply former knowledge once you see a way._

_Underneath the sheets of ice you set up to protect yourself, you are a kind soul. You enjoy helping other people, not for your own gain, but for the sake of making other people feel better. You do not seek self-validation; you do what you think is right because good itself is a reward to you. You would stand up for complete strangers when you see injustices done to them. _

_You're aware of your faults. You fear that one day your friends will get fed up of your temper and your defensive instincts and leave you. However, what you don't realize is that the very reason they are still there is because they realize you need them. And more often then not, they need you too._

...They need me? ...Are you sure?

_When you have lived as long as I have, you grow to have a sense of these sorts of things. What you need to do is become prepared to trust others to protect you, the way you have protected them. Some times you will get hurt, but not all wounds shatter you completely. Some times, they allow you to reform stronger then before._

_Now, a strong but also fragile person like you, who can adapt to different situations...a damaged person like you, should be an _**Eevee!**

_Now...there is one final matter, before you depart on your adventure. I want you to choose a partner._

A partner?

_Yes. This person will be your nearest and dearest companion. They will be by your side no matter what...if you choose well, and I do believe you will. _

What?! But I can't...I couldn't...please...I'm afraid...I'm afraid of...

_You don't have to fear friendship, or love...remember what I told you, about needing to let other people in...look in upon your new world...what do you see?_

_... ..._

_That one? Interesting choice...though considering who you are, I don't think I'm that surprised at all. You have chosen wisely. _

_It is time for us to part._

Wait! Who are you? ...Will I see you again?

_...In time. Good luck, child of winter. _

_Welcome to the world of Pokemon. Your journey will be a long one, difficult...full of wonder, and danger, friendships and violence...you will face your greatest trials and your greatest fears, all at the end of life, dead and order itself. _

_Be brave...learn to heal..._

At the edge of hope

at the end of order and light

standing between life and death, fire and ice

will revive the hope of the world

...

...

...

Wanda Ginny Greenleaf Presents

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Lunar Army**

**End Chapter**

**Oh yeah! And there's the opening! I was ticked when they took away the questionnaire in Gates to Infinity! Come on, that was part of the fun! Now, I hope these questions have made it clear I have a well-rounded main character in mind, I'm not being lazy. Now, this story will differ from the rest of the PMD games in various ways I don't want to give away, because I wanted to put a fresh spin on it! There will be Kalos Pokemon in this gen because they've created some of my favorites. The main legendaries will also be the Kalos ones, at least in the first half, some of the other ones will play important roles later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Lunar Army**

**Wanda: Hello everyone...agh. There should be a law, that having to work on all your summatives at once should be justifiable grounds for assault on high school teachers. I barely managed to scrape this together since April, I've been given so much work. Sorry its short, but the approaching end of tenth grade means that the teachers are piling it on thick. I do not own Pokemon or any related properties, or I wouldn't be in high school right now. **

**Chapter 1: Violence in Snowy Cove**

"Everyone! Into the Snowy Cove!"

The voice split above the chaos, cracking as it tried to garner attention among the panicking residents of the town. Amid the stomping, crackling, snapping and howling that filled the air for a mile around, it was almost drowned out, but it got the attention it was looking for, and some that it wasn't. Screams of pain and anger filled the air, forming a twisted sort of sonata as a wicked battle raged on amid fire and hail.

A few Pokemon answered it, pushing their way through fire and ice to run for a snowbound peak not far away from the town. Others looked at the source of the voice as though whoever it was had lost his sanity, or was being subjected to Confuse Ray. A black blur hurried through the burning streets, yelling his message over and over among the chaotic roads.

Snow blew down from the peak in question, and a few mothers looked up at the peak, weighing their options before heading towards it.

Snowy Cove was known to the town as the one place you weren't supposed to go near, unless you were an adventurer or similarly foolhardy. Few had gone near it before, because it was a Mystery Dungeon, and therefore extremely dangerous. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and even most soldiers at least thought twice before entering one.

After all, their home had gone up in flames.

It was a town, not small enough to be a village but not big enough to be counted among the Pokemon 'cities'. It was a popular place for travellers who had been searching for a save haven. During better times, it was considered very picturesque, and a welcome change from the landscape around it. The town had been famous for being freestanding and independent of the other 'nations' that had sprung up since the Darker times, and a haven for refugees who had sought to escape more desolate circumstances. There was enough food, berries and fresh water to feed all of its residents. People were friendly. It was, in a word, idyllic.

Currently, however, it was awash with warriors and violence, while civilians scrambled and ran for their lives to escape the carnage around them.

It was as if a higher power had declared that there was no place in this world that would be spared the violence that began with the Rapture.

Bodies lay on the streets as a bitter stalemate had just been begun, for the defenders were refusing to give an inch of ground and the attackers were running out of steam. The buildings were burning; pre-evolution Pokemon wailing in terror as they watched their parents fighting to their lives.

You could smell both burning flesh and in some places, there were those completely encased in ice. In other places, there were fire Pokemon who lay still in puddles of water, having found themselves on the wrong end of an unexpected type disadvantage. The town had been home to many different Pokemon, after all, and not all of them had been secure in their safety.

Such wanton death had been and was being dealt, because this had been an unexpected and cowardly attack on a once innocent establishment that had proved not to be the easy picking the leader had expected.

The battle had been going on since dawn, and despite bitter resistance the village inhabitants were hampered attempting to protect their less combative neighbours and were slowly being forced back.

Spearow and Fletchling had once filled the sky thickly; now most had retreated, except for the ones who's wings had been coated with ice and fallen to the ground, quickly dispatched. Hail tore through the sky, raining down in chunks the size of berries, to the bane of the approaching forces, who had never favoured ice types in all their years. The terrain itself had become an icy obstacle course, leaving many of the heavy hitters stranded at the foot of the hill, too heavy to climb the slope.

The seashore had become an icy pool where bodies had sunk to the bottom while some lay on blood-soaked sand. Lurking just under the surface was a Wailord, who occasionally appeared above the surface to spit powerful jets of water; whoever was struck by it was sent flying and often died on impact.

Those who had attempted to cut off any fleeing Pokemon had been driven away by the sheer frigidity of the waters, and had pulled back from their comrades in arms.

No one dared approach through the waters now, they remained within the village itself, where a more direct battle was being fought.

The incoming forces had been expecting a massacre in their favour, but now in a fury of frustration they were taking a more brute force approach.

The leader was a battle-scarred Aggron with a missing eye, who had only grown in cruelty in the many years he had been a commander of soldiers. He was known as Brutus, and he had never been known for his patience of delays. He was given his name by his reputation for brutality, which had given many steel types a bad name among less cruel groups. He himself had been wounded, thanks to the sheer tenacity of the Pokemon facing him, something that had rarely happened to him.

Brutus slammed a Meinfoo into the ground, snarling in anger. He had never imagined this peaceful town would prove to be such a difficult conquest. The townsfolk were downright fanatic in their resistance of him.

"Cut them off!" He thundered, swinging a massive hand in the direction of Snowy Cove. "Don't let anyone escape! Let this be a lesson to anyone who defies General Venasaur!"

A few of this troops answered, and lumbered in the direction of the peak, though the townspeople redoubled their efforts to force them back.

"Tenacious lot," Brutus growled out as he stomped across the street, "I'll give you that! But everyone will bow to my General in the end!"

He turned his attention to a Delicatty, obviously a mother given that her back was to a door, and she was wounded from many battles. His eyes narrowed when he saw her take out two of his soldiers, and he drew back his head.

The Hyper Beam struck the cat Pokemon straight in the chest and flung her into a wall.

Brutus was impressed to see that she had managed to survive his strongest move. "Pincer!" He barked, grinning in a way that bared all his teeth. "We've found a new recruit!"

His second in command nodded and grabbed the unconscious Delicatty. A small sprout of water hit him from where the cat had been standing guard, but it wasn't nearly enough. Brutus turned his attention to the two she had been guarding. A Ducklett and a Skitty. Not much at their basic forms, but with the right training, anyone who was useless could become an asset. Besides, they would be useful for keeping the mother in line if the usual tactics didn't work...

With a single swing, he swatted aside the Ducklett that had been standing before the Skitty, who had been injured. The duck flew against a door with a crack and lay still. The Skitty gave a dry sob as she saw her friend twitch before giving up.

Brutus leered down at the small pink Pokemon, only for her to spit into his one eye with a mouthful of bitter berry.

Brutus roared, the pathetic normal type dared to lash out at him so feebly. Red eye full of malice, Brutus raised his foot, and the Skitty closed her eyes believing death was upon her.

All at once, there was a scream of '_Thundershock!_' with the air of one giving all their strength to the move.

Brutus was stuck unawares by the attack and the shock scrambled his brain. He stumbled to one side, righted himself, and looked around furiously for the one who dared challenge him.

A small blur rushed under the feet of the battle-worn but maddened Aggron, screaming for all its life, "Into Snowy Cave! Hurry, its safer then out here!"

A diminutive Shinx. A SHINX, Brutus realized in an increasing rage. He was one of the biggest powerhouses of the Solar Army, and he had just been stymied by a kitten and a SHINX.

"Go to Snowy Cave!" The Shinx howled. In response, many smaller Pokemon rushed past, joining with others further up the slope. He looked defiantly up at the enemy commander, despite the fact that his opponent towered over him, and dove between his legs.

He grabbed the Skitty by the scruff of her neck and hurtled into the chaos. Brutus, proud as he was, made a move to stalk the pests, but an ice beam to the back of the head brought him back to his more current circumstances.

Nashing his teeth, Brutus swung around and turned his attention to the Linoon responsible. He would deal with the rest of this resistance before he stormed this 'Snowy Cove', and contended with the cowards and that Shinx. After these years, he _would _be the one to capture the Wailord Bluff in the name of the Solar Army and General Venasaur.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%

The Shinx in question quickly found himself incapable of carrying the Skitty any further, the additional weight was too painful for his worn body. Putting her down, he raised his head and screamed again, throat burning as he did so, "Everyone! Go to Snowy Cove! Retreat to Snowy Cove!"

His small heart was hammering in his ribcage from his encounter with the infamous Aggron, and he wanted no more then to put as much distance between his burning hometown and that monster was quickly as possible. Brutus was not kind to resistors and everyone feared him like death itself.

He rushed to one side and pushed a burned Slowpoke back onto his feet and told him, "tell everyone to head for Snowy Cove!"

Rushing forward and nimbly jumping in between two vicious Scyther and scrambled under a broken down door, the Shinx came to his last stop before he too would rush for the Cove. Coughing as he inhaled smoke from the burning building, the Shinx looked around wildly before his eyes fell on the two Skiddo pinned beneath the table.

Having spent most of his current electric reserves on shocking Brutus, the Shinx squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, before rushing forward and tackling the table with all the strength he could muster. Dislodging it just enough, the Shinx pulled at the scruff of the first Skiddo.

"Don't bother," He coughed, "I'm Sharpdo bait. Save yourself, kid!"

The Shinx only gave a resolute shake of his head and pulled harder, and almost had the Skiddo fall on top of him when the larger Pokemon's hind leg came loose from the debris.

"-_cough_- go – go to Snowy Cove," The Shinx coughed out, shaking his head before pulling at the Skiddo's younger brother. The older one gave some help and the younger came loose. "Take – _cough – _everyone you can find. Harder – to follow there."

"Kid..." The Skiddo said softly, staring down at the small Pokemon. The battered and soot-covered electric cat looked up at his older neighbours, yellow eyes burning with a fierce defiance, and the Skiddo remembered the cautious, indecisive kit who had wandered up and down the streets years before. Emboldened by the courage the kit was showing, the older Skiddo nodded and forced himself to stand and prepare to run through the chaos.

The Shinx kicked open a hole in the back door, and he and the two Skiddo escaped just before the ceiling caved in,sending showers of sparks everywhere.

The Shinx jerked his head in the direction of the destination he'd been shouting over the past ten minutes. He waited until the Skiddo brothers took off, vanishing towards the heavy white peak. Then he darted back to where he had hidden the Skitty in a barrel, nearly getting hit by a Hyper Beam along the way.

"Shadow," The Skitty coughed, turning bright blue eyes up at him, shining through the grime and some of the blood on her usually rosy fur. "They have my mother."

The Shinx in question looked down at her, tears burning at the edges of his eyes. Whether from anger or grief, the look gave both of them strength.

"We'll get her back," He said, before coughing harshly. "Somehow. But we have to get out of here first. They'll catch us if we stay."

He coughed a bit before gently nosing her to her feet. The Skitty's entire body shook from her low health, and she stumbled again. Her friend turned back and pressed against her side.

"It's okay, Ames," Shadow whispered, pulling her to her feet. "I'll stay with you. We have to get out of here. We'll go to Snowy Cove. Brutus would have a job following us up that."

Amy nodded weakly, before sinking her teeth into Shadow's tail. She was having trouble seeing, but if Shadow wouldn't leave without her she wasn't going to risk him dying because she couldn't see straight.

Shadow then began to run, banking to one side when an Onix fell across the street. The air was thick with fire and blood, and Shadow could feel it in his lungs. He focused with all his might on the road in front of him, and on his tail to make sure that Amy stayed with him.

Weaving through the chaos, he and Amy finally broke free of the town and headed into the snow, leaving a trail of ash and blood behind them.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"..."

Deep in Snowy Cove, in the lower floors of the mystery dungeon, a diminutive brown-and-white furred Eevee lay on her side, as though deep in sleep.

"_..."_

In reality, she was unconscious, and had been so for some time. If anyone had been in the room, they would have said she simply appeared in between one moment and the next. That in and of itself would have been strange, even without the species of the Pokemon in question.

Eevee were very rare in this world, the species having been driven to near extinction over the years of warfare. Armies had taken in or kidnapped as many as they could, because their evolutions could suit so many different battles. Many had died in decisive battles, and the rest had taken the signs and fled until few remained. They hadn't been seen since.

The cold air seeped into her fur, and eventually stirring her and bringing her into the waking world. Her head shifted and she stretched her entire body leisurely. Her tail twitched and then began to swish back and forth. Slowly, her eyes opened into slits, and she looked around blearily.

_...Where am I?..._

The Eevee was thoroughly disoriented. For a moment, she thought it was the usual morning sleepiness, but even as the world came into focus she couldn't escape the carnivorous sense that something was wrong.

She raised her head and looked around the snowy pit she was resting in, surprised that the cold wasn't bothering her more, wondering where she was.

_...how long have I been asleep?_

Slowly she got up and stretched, finding her body rather cramped. How long had she been lying there? Her perception of time was muddled.

And abruptly the strangeness she had been feeling became clear – she was on all fours.

Shock hit her and sent her into full awareness; she got up and looked around in confusion. She spun in a circle, chasing her tail – she had a _tail_? Heart pounding, she shook her head, and her ears flopped down in front of her eyes – that couldn't be right.

Stopping she looked down at herself, and her stomach nearly seized up. She was on all fours, covered in thick brown and white fur. She was...a cat? That wasn't right. What was going on? Why was she so confused?

"Hey! Whoa!"

She hardly had enough time to turn around when a blur blindsided her and sent her sprawling. Quickly she scrambled back onto her feet, feeling the fur on her neck bristling as she turned to face her assailant.

Her fur had fluffed up and aggression thudded through her, an unfamiliar feeling for someone who (she thought?) hadn't ever had reason to feel that way before. But those thoughts were quickly shoved away when she saw what had run into her.

It was a black and blue cat like creature (cat? Where were these words coming from?) with a yellow star on its tail and similar markings on various places on its body. It's fur was also fluffed up, but he also looked sooty and was panting, as though he had just escaped a very bad scrape.

The Eevee shook her head in an effort to collect her thoughts and push down the panic that was starting to well up inside her.

"What are you?" She demanded, her voice cracking as she tried to disguise her confusion and growing apprehension with angry confidence.

"What-? An Eevee?" The other cat creature said blankly, completely missing her question and staring at her as though _she _were the oddity. Slowly he sat down, still staring at her in a way that increased her nervousness.

"Oh, you must be running away from them too," He said in understanding, as if she had the faintest idea what he was going on about.

"From who?" The Eevee demanded warily.

"Venasaur's army." The creature answered. "Don't you know? Have you been in here all day? They're attacking the bluff right now. It's horrible."

The Eevee's mind was spinning. Venasaur? Attack? Bluff? Her brain was spinning, and the feeling of delirum she was still experiencing wasn't making things easier.

"I don't remember seeing you downtown," The little creature said, padding towards her. The Eevee tensed, but the other creature – she was fairly certain it was a he given the tone of his voice – stood in front of her with a nonthreatening look on his face.

"No no no no, what are you? Eevee? Pokemon? What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded, pawing at the ground as if to charge. The instinct just felt right.

The little blue cat blinked. "I-I'm a Shinx. Shadow," He said, sounding a little uncertain now. "You're an Eevee," He responded strangely, as though that should be perfectly obvious. "A Pokemon. I mean...what else would you be?"

"What kind of ques – I'm _human! _I know I'm a human!" The Eevee responded hotly.

The little cat – Shinx, Shadow, whatever he was called – was starting to look concerned. "What? Humans are just old bedtime stories. To me, you're a totally normal Eevee from every angle. Have you been in this dungeon for a long time?"

The Eevee took several steps away from the Shinx, ears lying flat against her head. She was certain she was human, but there was no denying that right now, she was an Eevee. The idea of being a Pokemon seemed so absurd, but...her head was clouded and a million thoughts ran through it, she couldn't remember how long she'd been here, or what she had been doing before waking up in the snow.

"I...it's true, I've become an Eevee," She whispered, distraught over her lack of memory.

The Shinx – Shadow – tilted his head. "You're...a little weird...but you don't seem like a bad Pokemon."

If possible, the Eevee managed to flatten her ears even further against her head. "Gee...thanks..."

"Well, it would be better if you didn't stay down here by yourself. Even if the army doesn't have the guts to come in, Mystery Dungeons are still dangerous." Shadow said. He looked her up and down and said, "I can explain things to you, if you want...what's your name?"

"My..name..." The Eevee wracked her brain. For a scary second, it looked like she had forgotten that too, but then it surfaced in her mind.

"I'm Talia."

**End Chapter**

**So the story starts on the cheerful note of a village getting razed. The first major deviation from the usual MD formulas will be showing up next chapter, once I finally get it out. As a warning, sorry if update times suck, but like I said...school. ye gosh. **

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
